


The other side of the wall

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: A war story featuring Eren Krueger, that is inspired by tales from my grandparents, history and the movie Inglorious bastards.Don't read if you are sensitive to abuse/rape or death.





	The other side of the wall

 

Thud. Thud. The sound of heavy military boots move muffled towards her ears. The steps shake the lose planks on her back. The closer they come the more her heart beats in her chest. It feels like it will burst out of her ribs and land on the floor, just to beat even louder and reveal her hideout. There is no other sound than one or two, maybe three man walking around, opening the creaking doors of the cupboards. Her sniffles threat to turn into a loud sobbing, but her little hand over her mouth muffles them. Her face is wet from sweat, tears and snot. She fears the man walking around, but none of them seem to find her behind the wooden walls, where she was said to hide in. Thud. Thud. The boots echo in her ears, the only sound she can hear. Silent prayer get send to the gods or anything that is willing to listen. With her parents already dead, this was the only place where she was treated like a normal human and not some kind of evil monster. 

"Sir, there is no one here."

The low voice of a man speaks up for the first time and the shadow of some wraps her in darkness. One of the man has stopped right behind her and only the thin planks are seperating them. 'That's it.' Her mind is filled with he fear of dying, so much that she can already feel the hard hand, that pulls her out to take her life away. 

"Very well. Then we are done here."

A very deep voice shakes her hideout as much as the boots, that started walking again. All her attention is taken away, as she hears the creaking door and the fading sound of the shoes. Her heart is ringing in her ears and her rushing blood is almost making her faint. 

Minutes later she dares to breathe again and peak through a gap in the planks. No one is there and no sound is coming from the little hut either. 

'Am I safe?' 

She waits some more, before her head peaks out from the wall. She can't see anyone, but she can't see all of the interior. Slowly she peals herself out from her hideout, still sobbing and trying to swallow her hickups. She rounds the corner and freezes in spot, her heart stopping and her eyes growing wide. There on the dining table sits a man comfortably with one leg over the other, swinging a bit the heavy black boot on it. He is dressed in plain brown army clothes with some many medals on his chest. He sits there and sips on a glass of water with a soft look on his face. 

"There you are my dear. I am glad, that you decided to come of your little shelter. Look at you all dirty and red in your face. It doesn't suit you my little one. Come here."

His voice is deep, but even without any threat in it, it shakes her to the bone and unconsciously her body moves towards him as if ti knows, that disobeying would mean her instant death. The man, a officer or higher rank most likely, holds out a handkerchief to the girl. 

"There clean your face up and we will have a little talk. If you help me ill spare your child life."

His smile is as soft as a fathers smile and the young one gets hope in her eyes again. Hastily she takes the cloth and cleans her face, even blowing her nose in a rather ugly way. Her voice is still lost due to her fear from these man.

" Answer honestly and this families life's will be safe as well. You are an eldian right?"

She nods her head.

"You are aware of the punishment for those who hide your kind?"

Again she nods, a bit slower and much more frightened. She gets uncomfortable with the way he asks her without any feelings in his voice, but he promised to spare their life's and a soldiers promise is one of the highest.

" Do you know about more families that offer shelter for the pursued?"

She pauses, unsure of what she should do. Her whole body is shaking with fear from the man with the cold voice and peaceful appearance. Slowly she nods again. All she wants is to keep living with the family she found now.

"I will make it easy for you. You don't have to tell me any names, dear, so the weight won't be on your shoulders. Just look in the direction of one family that keeps hiding them and your child life is save."

The way he puts his words makes her feel very uncomfortable, but all that is left in her head is the mere primal instinct of surviving so she peeks to her right, where down the street another little hut is with a pair that hides a family of three. The man clasps in his hands and smiles broadly before jumping out of his seat.

"Well done dear!" 

The man can see how the big weight of fear falls off of her shoulders and she dares to smile a bit, but her joy doesn't last long as his body towers over her. 

"Well done little eldian girl." 

He smiles eerie and grabs her shoulder roughly to drag her between him and the table. She can only gasp. Surprise and New fear silence her whole body and it isn't before she feels his hands moving her shirt up her leg, that she reacts. 

"N-no!... you p-promised."

She whispers, new tears streaming down her face and into her hair. Her voice is thin and shaky, just like her small arms trying to fend him off. He bends down to whisper in a low ice cold voice. 

"This is your reward little girl. Scream and your life ends."

She couldn't even have screamed for the pain of his intrusion is numbing everything in her. The only thing that comes out of her frightened and shaking body are the ugly sobs. He isn't bothered about it and just keeps going until he is finished. He doesn't even bother to clean her up or say anything to her. At least he wants to spare her life as ruined as it is right now and walks to the door. Upon opening it a soldier stands there awaiting him already. The young man sees the mess his commander left behind. The girl is still on the table with her skirt pulled up to her belly, blood mixed with pee is dripping down her toe. She is crying, but still staring up at the ceiling. 

"Sir?"

"Execute the family."

He says coldly and suddenly the girl screams and sits up ready to jump from the table and launch herself at him, but the commander was faster and shoots her in the head. The sound of is still ringing in the following silence as the two man watch the puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger under the table. Untouched by the death of her he turns again and walks outside, past his subordinate. 

"Krueger the punishment is death for this. Hurry up we got more to inspect. The family lied to us about their neighbours. It is our duty to find the ones that hide and get hidden. They are traitors and a threat to the peace we desperately try to achieve. You understand that Krueger? If you aren't with us you are not better than those. You don't want that don't you?"

Eren Krueger, eldian and a rather young soldier in the Marley army, slowly peels his eyes off of the girl. He has a plan and he can't let himself get discovered, because of something like this. 

"I understand, sir."

He turns to the other soldiers giving them the command he was given before and the family of 4 gets executed right there. None of them is paying attention to the screams and cries of them and once they are done, they move forward to the next house until the day is over, they will hunt families like these and execute all that disobey orders. It is forbidden by the government to hide fleeing eldian and those that are sentenced to 'death'. The punishment for hiding them and not telling, even after interrogations is death. 

Krueger closes his eyes, but the pictures of what they do are burned into his mind forever. 

 


End file.
